1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soldering iron temperature control device for setting and controlling the tip temperature of a soldering iron, and more specifically to a soldering iron temperature control device capable of allowing a specific person only to set the tip temperature and preventing its misoperation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembling work of various electric products using electronic components such as ICs is usually done in the assembling line process, and soldering is included in part of this process.
This soldering job is done manually, and for this job, conventionally, a soldering device comprising a main body a, a temperature scale b indicating the heating temperature of the tip part of the soldering iron (tip temperature), and a control knob c for adjusting the tip temperature by matching with the temperature scale b, as shown in FIG. 6, has been employed widely.
In the soldering operation, the operator properly handles said control knob c depending on the object of soldering to adjust the tip temperature of the soldering iron properly.
In such structure capable of freely adjusting the tip temperature, however, although the tip temperature can be properly raised to increase the job speed, the reliability of the product may be lowered.
That is, since the operator can freely set and change the heating temperature of the tip of the soldering iron, if the job is delayed, the operator can raise the heating temperature beyond the set point by his own judgement, but the product is heated more than necessary, and the quality may be lowered.
Besides, when setting the tip temperature, the operator turns the indicator of the control knob c to the temperature scale c, but if +h=knob is of variable resistor type as shown in the drawing, slight setting errors cannot be avoided, and where a plurality of soldering devices are installed, the heating temperatures of tips differ slightly from each other. As a result, the product quality is not uniform, and it leads to deterioration of products.